Crowning a Champion's Waist '11
}}} | aboveclass = fn summary | image = | caption = } | labelstyle = white-space: nowrap | header1 = Crowning a Champion's Waist '11 | label4 = Caption | data4 = } | label5 = Date | data5 = April 11, 2011 | label6 = Attendance | data6 = | label7 = Venue | data7 = Quicken Loans Arena | label9 = City | data9 = Cleveland, Ohio | label10 = Last Event | data10 = Crossfire '11 | label11 = Next Event | data11 = Throwing Hands '11 }}Crowning a Champion's Waist '11 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the Professional Grappling Association (PGA) which took place in Cleveland, Ohio, USA on April 11, 2011. It was hosted by Anton "Panther" Long. The show featured three title changes (including a title unification), the exposure of Stevens N. Stevens as a fraud and his accomplishments retroactively nullified, and the much-anticipated PGA debut of Lizard Law. Crowning a Champion's Waist '11 Results *Pre-show Match: Miss Christina Tautou defeated Daniella Firehammer and Marcia Desmarais. **Tautou forced Firehammer to submit with an Other Lock. **This was a Triple Threat Match. *Pre-show Match: Broken defeated Segata Tsubaba. **Broken pinned Tsubaba with a package piledriver. *Pre-show Match: David Chestnut defeated Ailin Kennedy. **Chestnut pinned Kennedy with a cutthroat shiranui. *PGA Junior Heavyweight Championship Match: "Amethyst Disciple" Dallas Leto defeated Whoomp Del Rio ©. **Leto won via disqualification when Del Rio choked him with a noose. Leto had previously attempted to use the noose on Del Rio. **Del Rio retained the Championship. *The Bastards Club (Snake Eyes, Tom Breakers, Nick Steele, Nightdiver, Wes Judicata, and Natasha) defeated The Cavendish Estate (Jack Cavendish, Dawkins, and Penelope Cavendish). **Snake Eyes pinned Jack Cavendish with a jumping piledriver. **This was a Handicap 6-on-3 Tag Team Match. The Estate were originally scheduled to face only Snake Eyes, Breakers, and Steele, but Jack Cavendish requested to officially face all members of the Club. *XX-Division Number One Contender Tournament Finals: Wandering Star defeated Pru. **Star pinned Pru with a Wise Monk Rings the Bell. **This was a Hardcore match, per Pru's request. **With this victory Star earned a shot at the to-be-unified XX-Division Championship and USA Women's Championship. *Gauntlet Match: John "The Executioner" Abbott and The Mime defeated nine other teams. **O'Brien's Pub (Rick Aomori-Jones and Arana Negra) defeated Henrik Dahl and "Napalm" Min Minard. **O'Brien's Pub defeated Presidents Day (George Washington Qatar and Ibrahim Lincoln). **The Untouchables (Pete Torrence and Luke Ramza) defeated O'Brien's Pub. **The Puppets (Bunraku and Mario Nyet) defeated The Untouchables. **John Abbott and The Mime defeated The Puppets. **John Abbott and The Mime defeated Todd Gregory and Steve Riddick. **John Abbott and The Mime defeated Lizard Law (The Cop-rodile and The Policigator). **John Abbott and The Mime defeated The Dirty South (Hiram McClellan and Shane McClellan). **John Abbott and The Mime defeated The Poison Souls (Mayhem and Bobby Fatal) to earn a shot at the U.S. Tag Team Championship. **Steve Riddick replaced Randy Maldonado, who came to the ring but did not compete. **The Dirty South helped Abbott overcome an apparent alliance between The Poison Souls and stable of The Mime and Miss Christina Tautou. *Broadcast Championship Scramble Match: Drew Parker defeated Brandon O'Brien ©, Panther Long, "Goodtime" Gary Bolan, and "Mammoth" Kang JumBo. **Per Scramble Match rules, the most pinfalls and submissions by a wrestler in 15 minutes decided the winner. **Parker pinned Bolan for the only decision in the match. *U.S. Tag Team Championship Match: Lucharesu.com (Internetico and GANJU) © defeated The Red Sons (Johnny Roppongi and "Crimson Skies" Josh Brown). **Internetico pinned Roppongi with a DDoS Stomp. *Title Unification Match: USA Women's Champion Cassie “Calamity” Jane © defeated XX-Division Champion Ruth Toskala ©. **Jane pinned Toskala with a cradle transitioned from a split-legged shooting-star press. *Hell Cage: Team PGA (King Falcon, Zane "Zubaz" Vance, Buster Abbott, Brutal Chambers and Brian Genius) defeated Team Zen Dungeon (Stevens N. Stevens, Cat Gunsmith, Lester Balaam Jackson, Raijin Narukami and "The Aerial Anarchy" Rusty Cooledge). **Chambers forced Stevens to submit with a kata ha jime. **The match started with Chambers and Cooledge, with the remaining participants entering in the following order: Gunsmith, Genius, Narukami, Vance, Jackson, Abbott, Stevens, Falcon. **Near the end of the match, Cooledge turned on the Dungeon. *PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship Match: Helm Konrad defeated "The Hybrid" Ben Crane © and Slyclops IX. **Konrad pinned Crane with a Donnerschlag onto the exposed wood of the ring. **This was a Triple Threat Match. **Upon winning, Konrad acquired the newly remade PGA World Heavyweight Championship title belt. External Links * CACW '11 show report Category:Pay Per View events